ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Headless Horseman (IDW)
Not to be confused with Headless Horseman from The Real Ghostbusters The Headless HorsemanRay Stantz (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4" (2018) (Comic p.15). Ray Stantz says: "It's the Headless Horseman. We caught him near Tarrytown four or five years ago!" is a ghostly rider who targets ambitious people. History The Headless Horseman hunted highly driven people in less urban environments and became most often identified with Sleepy Hollow but was not anchored to the area. It was observed to have an affinity for fire, both literally and figuratively.TomWaltz Tweet 6/26/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "Most often identified with the town of Sleepy Hollow, the Horseman is not anchored to the area as such, but does seem to prefer hunting in less urban environments."TomWaltz Tweet 6/26/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "The Horseman has an affinity for fire, both literal and figurative. It often targets highly driven people as prey." The Ghostbusters initially encountered the Headless Horseman near Tarrytown in Westchester County, north of New York City.TomWaltz Tweet 6/26/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "SITE OF INITIAL ENCOUNTER: Westchester County." They captured it but were unable to verify its true origins. It was speculated he could be the Horseman of American folklore and was the ghost of a Hessian killed during the Revolutionary War, endlessly seeking his own head, or a replacement. He also could have been a transplanted Irish dullahan, a headless rider.TomWaltz Tweet 6/26/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "A Class 3 entity, the HEADLESS HORSEMAN'S true origins have not been verified, but are the source of much speculation, in both academic circles and popular culture. American folklore paints the Horseman as the ghost of a Hessian killed during the Revolutionary War, endlessly seeking his own head, or a replacement. Other theories believe this entity to be a transplanted Irish dullahan. Positive identification has not been made; given some of its quirks, it's entirely possible that the Horseman is neither of these things." Four or five years later, the Horseman was one of the ghosts freed from the Containment Unit when it was breached by the Remote Access Teleportation Unit and teleported to another dimension. A few days later, a field team consisting of Ray Stantz, Samuel Hazer of Dimension 50-S, Peter Venkman of Dimension 68-R, Kylie Griffin of Dimension 68-E, Erin Gilbert of Dimension 80-C, and Kylie Griffin arrived in Central Park of Dimension 00-D. Erin asked if they had any indication of what they were after, recalling her team was assigned to a mid-level Class 3. Samuel was excited about what it could be. Kylie informed Ray that's what he sounded like all the time. Erin noticed the sound of hoofbeats. The Headless Horseman arrived, grabbed Peter 68-R by the hair, and rode off. The others ran after them. Peter 68-R tried to reach for his Trap-Gate but he dropped it and it shattered on impact with the ground. He grabbed his Particle Thrower, switched to maximum power, and blasted the Horseman's horse. The Horseman jumped off and Peter 68-R was rearing for a showdown. But he got possessed. After following glowing hoof prints for half an hour, the other Ghostbusters found the broken Trap-Gate. Ray declared they must have passed through. He was immune to Kylie 68-E's sarcasm. Samuel found Peter 68-R's Proton Pack. Peter 68-R, possessed by the Horseman, charged towards them. Kylie remembered from Tobin's Spirit Guide that the longer the Horseman remained, the more Peter 68-R's soul would be eaten away.Kylie Griffin (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.15). Kylie Griffin says: "And if I remember by Tobin's, the longer the possession lasts, the more the Horseman's spirit will eat away at Dr. Venkman's until..." Ray directed everyone to switch to low-power streams and blast him in an alternating burst pattern. He was knocked off the horse. They surrounded the Horseman but it attacked with its pumpkin constructs. Erin wished her team brought the De-Possessor with them. Ray asked Erin to widen her Proton Stream then he threw out his vial of Psychomagnotheric Slime at it. The "skin" of the horse began to dissolve after the slime made contact and the Horseman was bucked. Samuel called out to Peter 68-R. The Horseman was still in control and leaped at him but found itself paralyzed in mid-air. The Ghostbusters Beyond of 00-D, namely a splinter of the divine half of Rachel Unglighter and Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D had intervened. The former used her magic to paralyze the Horseman. Ray was naturally shocked to see Rachel, a former ally of the Ghostbusters years ago during the Koza'Rai incident. She remarked that was a name she hadn't heard in quite some time. Louis chuckled. Rachel was annoyed he thought she was making a Star Wars reference. Rachel concentrated and used her magic to safely draw out the Horseman out of Peter 68-R and into a Trap Orb. Peter 68-R reckoned he would have a major headache for a year and a half but joked he at least learned capes worked for him. The Kylies stressed they needed the Horseman but Rachel assured them the situation was handled and Louis declared Central Park was under their protection. The Ghostbusters tried to persuade them to hand over the Horseman but Louis insisted a trapped ghost stayed trapped. Peter 68-R stated they weren't leaving empty-handed. Louis countered possession was nine tenths of the law then asked him who did his hair. Erin listed off everything that happened to them. Rachel read Ray's memories and realized how bad the situation was. She told Louis to give them the Horseman as soon as they had their Trap-Gate ready. Classification The Headless Horseman is a Class 3 demonic presence. TomWaltz Tweet 6/26/18Virtual Trading Card reads: "CLASSIFICATION: Class 3 demonic presence." It is an elemental spirit that can manipulate the element of fire. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.32). Paragraph reads: "Like the poltergeist, an elemental spirit is made manifest by powerful emotion and can directly affect its environs by way of telekinesis. Unlike the poltergeist, an elemental spirit (as its designation would suggest) is connected to one of the four primal elements ---fire (including electricity), air, water (including ice), or earth---and it will manipulate that element exclusively." The Horseman generated a P.K.E. reading of 066616.88.00-D Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.21). 00-D Memo reads: "PKE reading: 066616.88 ." Powers The Headless Horseman can possess and transmogrify its host to its base form. The Horseman has a perpetual arsenal of spectral constructs it fashions as pumpkins.Samuel Hazer (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6" (2018) (Comic p.13). Samuel Hazer says: "An unlimited amount. They're spectral constructs!" The Horseman is resistant to positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime and won't release a host like a standard ghost upon dousing. Trivia *On June 26, 2018, Tom Waltz posted Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #37, the Headless Horseman. TomWaltz Tweet 6/26/18 *The Headless Horseman was mentioned on Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #40, released on July 5, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 7/5/18 See Also *Elemental Spirits *Headless Horseman from The Real Ghostbusters *"The Headless Motorcyclist" Appearances *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Appears and mentioned on Pages 32-33. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.32). Paragraph reads: "It's not unheard of for these entities to haunt an entire county, as with the headless horseman of Westchester County, New York, made famous for its appearances near the village of Sleepy Hollow." *'IDW Publishing' **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 ***Issue #7 ****Mentioned in memo on page 21.00-D Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7" (2018) (Comic p.21). 00-D Memo reads: "The Ghostbusters of this dimension were encountered while tracking down the Headless Horseman." References Gallery HeadlessHorsemanInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 23-33 of Tobin's Spirit Guide CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo37HeadlessHorseman.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #37 6/26/18 HeadlessHorsemanIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 HeadlessHorsemanIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #4 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo40GhostbustersGroovyDoom.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #40 7/5/18 HeadlessHorsemanIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5 HeadlessHorsemanIDW05.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 HeadlessHorsemanIDW06.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 HeadlessHorsemanIDW07.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 HeadlessHorsemanIDW08.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 HeadlessHorsemanIDW09.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #5 HeadlessHorsemanIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 HeadlessHorsemanIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 HeadlessHorsemanIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 HeadlessHorsemanIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 HeadlessHorsemanIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 HeadlessHorsemanIDW15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 PeterVenkmanRGBIDWCrossingOver05.jpg|As seen in Crossing Over Issue #6 Category:Ghosts Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:Media Class 3 Category:Legends Category:IDW Characters